Passé, présent et à venir
by Manou
Summary: Fic arrêtée LOL! Je suis désolée, mais j'arrive pas à continuer!
1. Mot de moi:ManouFan

Note de l'auteur que le lecteur pressé ne prend jamais le temps de lire mais qui à tord car cela explique pourquoi ma fic risque d'être nulle et ne niez pas je le fais souvent et j'ai tort)  
  
Salut à tous !!!! Bon, je suis nouvelle, et j'ai écrit une potterfiction (nooooooooooooooooooon !!! pas possible). Alors heu voila, avant tout, je voulais remercier Océane, ma meilleure amie et une fan de notre Sévie national qui m'a quand même pas mal aidée pour le soutient moral *sourcils froncés - incompréhension* et Lune d'Argent (auteur d'une potterfiction trop géniale : L'Héritier de Voldemort, en 4 parties) qui m'a gentiment corrigée, alors les filles : Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, je vous aime !!! Bon, je résume rapidement : Je passait mes journées à lire des potterfictions trop koule © (c'est pas mon mot ça.) alors je déprimais, mais je me suis ressaisie, et . pourquoi pas moi ? (Pourtant j'avais la réponse: Parce que je suis nulle !) Alors je me suis mise à écrire, sans savoir dans quoi je me lançais ! Du coup, je suis perdue.*désespoir* Mais ne vous fiez pas au titre, j'en ai trouvé aucun autre ! Et vraiment désolée si je vous déçois, mais que voulez-vous, je n'ai pas le talent de certains (Lune d'Argent, Alohomora, ange, Wynzar, etc..) gggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr*haine haine haine* Voilà, sinon, dans vos reviews (espérons que j'en mérite au moins une), j'aimerais bien que vous me laissiez votre fic préférée _en tenant compte du fait que 1) je ne comprend pas un mot de l'anglais, cette langue magnifique, et 2) les fics horribles, tragiques, etc.. me font déprimer, mais envoyez quand même, je suis maso ! (Les fics 2) pas les 1), enfin, vous m'avez comprise quoi !) Je suis trop bavarde désolée, je vous laisse lire en paix ce. truc ! Ps: (oh non, pas encore elle !) (Bah si :p!) Je vous préviens, que je ne continue pas la fic après la sortie de tome 5 (vive les 21 juin!) (Mince, je sais pas lire l'anglais*déception*). (« J'ai intérêt a me grouiller moi !) 


	2. Pénibles découvertes

L'ordre du Phoenix  
Chapitre 1 : Pénibles découvertes  
Les journées les plus chaudes de l'été s'étalonnaient vers la fin, et un lourd silence se répandait sur les grandes maisons carrées de Privet Drive. Une seule personne demeurait, un jeune garçon étendu sur un lit de fleurs, dans le jardin du numéro 4. . .  
  
Ce garçon s'appelle Harry Potter, et savoure un de ces rares instants de tranquillité avant que ne résonne la voix stridente de la tante Pétunia :  
  
- Harry ! Viens ici tout de suite !  
  
- J'arrive tante Pétunia, répondit-il, las de son triste sort.  
  
- Plus vite !  
  
La tante Pétunia le força à faire plusieurs tâches aussi contraignantes que difficiles, telles que sortir les poubelles, donner à manger aux chats de Mrs Figg - chose qu'il faisait de plus en plus souvent remarqua-t-il, nettoyer le garage, qui servait occasionnellement de « dépôt des objets auxquels Dudley ne tient plus ou qu'il a abîmé exprès », ce garage n'a pas dû être nettoyé depuis que Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête est quasi sans tête pensa Harry.  
  
Mais penser à Poudlard lui faisait mal quelque part, partout peut-être, surtout depuis les derniers événements qui s'y sont produits. En effet, lui, Harry Potter, simple orphelin, à onze ans avait reçu une lettre lui apprenant qu'il était sorcier et célèbre, par la même occasion. Il allait passer une quatrième année « normale » à Poudlard, la célèbre école de sorcellerie, à regarder les trois champions du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers - auquel participaient aussi les délégations de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons, venant respectivement de Bulgarie et de France - mais le plan machiavélique du sorcier Voldemort lui a fait subir les pires épreuves qu'il ait pu vivre, telles qu'être le quatrième champion du tournoi, assister à la mort de Cédric Diggory, un des rivaux auquel il tenait beaucoup, assister également à la résurrection du Mage Noir. . . Tous ces événements lui ont fait passer un été assez triste, avec en prime le désaccord de Dumbledore pour aller directement chez Ron, un de ses meilleurs amis.  
  
Harry avait les bras pleins de cartons remplis de poussière - ce qui ne ressemblait guère à la tante Pétunia, lorsqu'il vit quelque chose d'inhabituel derrière la grosse voiture de l'oncle Vernon. Un amas de papiers déchirés jonchaient au dessus d'un énorme carton noirci par la moisissure, où l'on apercevait des bibelots dépassant par les trous. Ces objets rappelaient vaguement quelque chose à Harry. Il vit dépasser du carton une photo en noir et blanc. Il s'approcha, méfiant, et tira lentement dessus en prenant soin de ne pas l'abîmer. Ce qu'il vit lui fit lâcher le carton de stupeur. Un grand fracas s'ensuivit, et par malheur, attira l'attention de la tante Pétunia qu'Harry entendait arriver à grands pas :  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ici ?! Je t'ai dit d'aller surveiller la tarte de Dudley ! rugit-elle  
  
- Je m'apprêtait à y aller, mais j'ai trébuché sur.  
  
Les yeux de tante Pétunia devinrent livides, et ses iris disparurent soudainement.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu regardais ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu, ce. . . c'est interdit de fouiller, tu. . . ce sont nos affaires ! bafouilla-t-elle, hurlant et postillonnant de toutes parts. File dans ta chambre immédiatement, et plus vite que ça !  
  
Harry s'empressa de poser son carton et de partir au plus vite, trop content d'échapper à une nouvelle tâche, mais tout aussi troublé de sa récente découverte. Il rejoignit sa chambre, tandis que tante Pétunia appelait l'oncle Vernon d'une voix blanche.  
  
Harry venait de voir une photo de famille de tante Pétunia, il avait lu derrière « famille Evans ». Ainsi sa mère s'appelait Evans.Lily Evans. Sur cette photo, on distinguait nettement le visage dégoûté et boudeur que la tante Pétunia lançait à sa s?ur, qui, elle, arborait son plus beau sourire. Leurs parents paraissaient assez âgés, et les deux s?urs ne devaient pas avoir plus de dix-huit ans.  
  
Harry voulait absolument voir les autres photos qu'il supposait être dans le carton, et il élabora un plan pour retourner dans le garage la nuit même, avec l'aide de la cape d'invisibilité de son père, si besoin était. . .  
  
Pendant qu'il réfléchissait à son excursion, son oncle et sa tante « discutaient » de ce que Harry venait de voir. . .  
  
- Pourquoi as-tu laissé traîner le carton dans le garage ?! éructa l'oncle Vernon.  
  
- Je devais aller le jeter, mais je ne savais pas que mon très cher neveu était un fouineur !  
  
A l'entente du mot « fouineur », Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cela lui rappelait l'épisode où son ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal - un imposteur, avait transformé ce cher Draco Malefoy, son pire ennemi, en fouine.  
  
- Et bien dès demain, tu iras jeter ce carton s'il te plaît ! gronda l'oncle Vernon.  
  
- Mais c'est ce que je comptais faire. . .  
  
Puis plus rien. . . Il n'entendit que des bourdonnements incessants, avant que tante Pétunia ne l'appelle pour manger.  
  
A table, seul Dudley parlait, ou plutôt grognait le maigre repas qu'avait concocté sa mère :  
  
- C'est quoi ça encore, de l'herbe ? des feuilles ? Je suis pas une vache que je sache ! Non mais ! Je veux autre chose, moi !  
  
- Il n'y a rien d'autre, Dudley ! répliqua sèchement tante Pétunia.  
  
Dudley fit semblant d'être terriblement troublé par cette réplique - bien qu'il le fut vraiment, et fit une grimace de dégoût :  
  
- De toute façon, je m'en fiche ! Tout le monde me déteste et je mourrais de faim exprès !  
  
- Dudley ! Tu as quinze ans et tu oses - oui, je dis bien tu oses - te comporter comme un gamin qui n'en a que dix ?! Ca suffit Dudley ! Tu mangeras ce qu'il y aura dans ton assiette et si tu n'es pas content, tu vas dans ta chambre !  
  
Tante Pétunia avait dit cela sans reprendre son souffle, et avait maintenant les yeux extrêmement brillants.  
  
- Bien, se contenta de dire Dudley.  
  
Il se leva, assez gauchement, mais tranquillement, et se rendit dans sa chambre. Tante Pétunia, qui s'était levée sous le coup de la colère, se rassit, les yeux plus brillants que jamais. . .  
  
- Je n'aurais jamais du m'énerver comme ça.  
  
- Mais non Pétunia, il reviendra ! Il ne peut pas se passer de manger, plaisanta l'oncle Vernon, égal à lui-même.  
  
- Je n'ai pas le c?ur à plaisanter Vernon ! répliqua-t-elle, furieuse contre elle-même.  
  
Harry sentit qu'il devait partir et demanda l'autorisation de pouvoir disposer à son oncle. Ce dernier s'apprêtait à lui accorder sa faveur, mais la tante Pétunia s'y opposa :  
  
- Non, reste Harry. Vernon, nous devons lui parler, tu sais.  
  
Ce fut une des rares fois où Pétunia ne prononçait pas le nom de Harry en rouspétant ou en criant.  
  
- Tu vas attendre avec nous que Dudley revienne.  
  
Ce genre de situation, singulière, n'était pas pour plaire à Harry. Leurs disputes, en effet, ne duraient guère longtemps : Harry entendait des hurlements, puis en l'espace d'une minute, Dudley descendait et voyait sa tante embrasser affectueusement son cher Dudleynouchet adoré. Harry en conclut que Dudley était en pleine crise d'adolescence, où - ce qui lui semblait totalement absurde, d'ailleurs, il ne voyait pas pourquoi - Dudley était complexé par son obésité précoce. Si Harry avait été à sa place - ce qui n'est pas le cas, Dieu merci - il l'aurait été. D'ailleurs, qui ne l'aurait pas été ? Mais il fallait avouer que Dudley était un être étrange. . . Harry était plutôt maigre, il préférait amplement sa physionomie à celle de son cousin !  
  
Plus d'un quart d'heure s'était écoulé et Dudley n'était pas revenu. Tante Pétunia servit le dessert, le préféré de Dudley, un crumble aux fruits rouges. En tant normal, tante Pétunia aurait pleuré, pensa Harry, au contraire, elle se força à sourire, ce qui la rendait extrêmement laide. Il réprima un sourire, et repensa à la photo.  
  
Sa mère était plutôt jolie à cet âge là, contrairement à sa s?ur, assez peu gâtée par la nature. . . Il se demanda qui pouvait être l'aînée. Il se souvînt que derrière la petite famille, se tenait un homme qui riait aux éclats. Peut-être était-ce un ami des Evans, et peut-être s'était-il malencontreusement placé dans l'objectif. Mais ça ne pouvait être une personne étrangère à la famille. Il avait aussi l'air d'être sorcier, d'après ses vêtements. Tout ceci était flou dans sa tête, et ce fut tante Pétunia qui le sortit de sa rêverie. . .  
  
- Tu as assez mangé ? questionna-t-elle, non, parce que. . . comme Dudley ne mange pas, je me suis dis, enfin, j'ai pensé que. . .  
  
- Merci tante Pétunia, non, répondit Harry, encore sous le choc.  
  
Il n'en revenait toujours pas et jeta un coup d'?il à son oncle qui regardait sa femme, incrédule. Tante Pétunia parut troublée, et dit enfin :  
  
- Vernon, je dois expliquer à Harry ce qu'il a vu.  
  
- Mais, tu.  
  
- Non, je dois lui dire, j'ai beaucoup trop attendu, interrompit tante Pétunia.  
  
- Très bien, tu m'appelleras lorsque tu auras fini. Je ne veux pas avoir à entendre ce que tu as à lui dire. . .  
  
L'oncle Vernon se leva de sa chaise et partît en direction du séjour en lançant à sa femme un regard de dégoût.  
  
Tante Pétunia tortillait ses mains dans tous les sens. Harry n'avait jamais eu à faire à elle auparavant. C'était toujours avec l'oncle Vernon qu'il réglait ses comptes. Il se demanda ce qu'elle a de si important à lui dire, mais ça devait être en rapport avec la photo, et le carton par la même occasion. . .  
  
Elle s'assit en face de lui en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Des yeux qu'il n'avait jamais regardés avant. . . Tu as les mêmes yeux que ta mère. . . Elle aussi, avait les mêmes yeux, bien qu'elle ressemblait peu à Lily, et encore moins à Harry. Enfin, elle brisa le silence.  
  
- Heu, écoute Harry, je crois que tu as su le jour de tes onze ans, que tu étais un.enfin, voilà. Et là seulement, tu as appris la. . .vérité. Je ne sais pas si ce, ce monsieur très grand t'en a parlé, ou ton directeur, mais c'est assez dur à dire, surtout que nos rapports n'ont pas toujours été très bons. . .  
  
Harry écoutait avec attention, en essayant de ne pas plisser les yeux, s'attendant au pire comme au meilleur. . .  
  
- Ce que tu as vu tout à l'heure. . . tu n'aurais pas dû le voir, enfin, pas encore. Mais, heu. . . le jour où tes parents sont morts, enfin, le lendemain, ton. . . ton directeur nous a envoyés ce carton, en nous disant que ce qui était dedans t'appartenait. Tu ne devais l'ouvrir que lorsqu'il nous en aurait donné la permission, mais, j'ai été assez curieuse, et je. . . enfin, tu comprendras, j'ai. . . j'ai ouvert le carton.  
  
Puis, elle se tut. Harry pensa qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de fouiner, comme d'habitude. Il osa prendre la parole, tout en s'efforçant de rester calme :  
  
- Et que contient ce carton, à part des photos ? Demanda-t-il, même s'il savait qu'il y avait bien d'autres choses.  
  
- Heu, je pense que tu préfèrerais voir de toi-même, répondit-elle simplement.  
  
Harry trouva la situation de plus en plus étrange, bien qu'elle fut quelque peu douloureuse, car il semblait évident qu'il s'agissait de son passé, ou plutôt du passé de ses parents. Tante Pétunia l'emmena vers le garage, en lançant un regard de détresse vers l'oncle Vernon, qui ne regarda même pas dans leur direction lorsqu'ils passèrent devant lui, il regardait la fin des informations. Le froid du garage donnait à l'atmosphère une touche d'angoisse qu'Harry sentait nettement naître en lui. Ils s'approchèrent tous les deux du carton, encore en désordre.  
  
- Voilà, tu peux le regarder à ton aise, de toute façon, il est à toi. Et si tu veux poser des questions. . . n'hésite pas.  
  
Harry n'avait jamais pu poser de question sur son passé depuis qu'il vivait sous le toit des Dursley. Sa tante venait de lui dire de ne pas hésiter à lui poser des questions. Mais elle avait prononcé ce « n'hésite pas » comme si on l'avait forcé à le faire. Peut-être, pensa Harry, Voldemort avait soumis sa tante à l'Imperium, ou autres sortilèges. Elle était sur le point de partir, lorsqu'il la retint en lui demandant :  
  
- N'y aurait-il rien dont tu voulais me faire part tante Pétunia ?  
  
Elle se retourna, et prit un air hautain pour lâcher un « Mais pourquoi me poses-tu une question aussi idiote ? » auquelle Harry ne s'attendait pas du tout.  
  
- Heu non, pour rien, mais tout à l'heure, à table, tu disais à l'oncle Vernon que tu. . .  
  
- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, tu as du mal entendre, coupa-t-elle d'un ton sec. Je te laisse, bonne nuit.  
  
Et elle sortit rapidement du garage et laissa Harry, encore plongé dans ses pensées. Mais sans crier gare, la panique s'installa, et sans savoir pourquoi, il hésita à regarder le contenu du carton. « Pourquoi aurai-je peur de ce petit carton, c'est ridicule. . . Aurais-je peur du passé ? Non, rien à craindre, voyons. . . »  
  
Il se baissa, et pris en premier la photo qu'il avait vue. Sa mère était vraiment belle. Il rapprocha son visage de la photo pour voir qui était l'homme qui riait derrière eux. Il ne prit même pas la peine de regarder ses grands-parents. Non, c'est impossible, pensa soudain Harry. Ses lunettes devaient lui jouer un tour. Il les ajusta sur sa tête, en souriant. J'ai de ces idées parfois. . . totalement absurdes ! Très vite, la panique refit surface. Ce visage pâle et livide, ces yeux d'une froideur unique, reflétant la haine, malgré le sourire de l'homme, le nez plat. . . Il regarda sa grand-mère qui dirigeait son regard vers ce même homme. Il n'était pas là par erreur alors. . .Ce regard était le même que Lily lançait à James sur la photo du mariage de ses parents. Il ne voulut pas comprendre. . . C'était pourtant impossible, tellement inimaginable. . . Il ne pouvait pas être son vrai grand-père. Pourtant cela expliquerai bien des choses. . . Mais cet homme, ce regard, Harry l'avait déjà vu, et cela pas plus tard qu'il y a un mois, le jour de la mort de Cédric, le jour. . . de la renaissance de Lord Voldemort, le jour. . . de sa renaissance. . . Il se précipita, la photographie à la main, vers le séjour, espérant trouver sa tante buvant du thé en compagnie de l'oncle Vernon. Il avait vu juste. D'un air qui se voulait dégagé, il tendit la photo à sa tante et demanda :  
  
- Pourrais-tu me dire qui est ce. . . ce monsieur, sur cette photo ?  
  
- Pas encore, répondit une voix d'homme s'élevant de la pénombre du hall d'entrée.  
  
La tante Pétunia sursauta tellement fort, qu'elle en lâcha sa tasse de thé, tandis que l'oncle Vernon, qui avait posé la sienne, dit d'une voix étrangement aigue :  
  
- Qui. . .qui est là ?  
  
L'homme sortit de sa cachette, et se dirigea calmement dans le séjour.  
  
- Professeur Dumbledore ! Que faites vous ici ? balbutia Harry  
  
- Je voulais te rendre une petite visite Harry, mais j'ai vu que tu avais beaucoup de travail, donc j'ai préféré attendre le soir. . . Ton cousin est couché ? Bien, je ne voudrais pas l'effrayer. Il ne doit pas avoir l'habitude de voir des sorciers, non ? demanda-t-il malicieusement, en lançant à Harry un sourire amusé.  
  
- Non, pas du tout, nous évitons ce genre de. . . de fréquentations, intervint tante Pétunia, mais il est vrai que Dudley n'aime pas se trouver en compagnie de gens comme. . . vous !  
  
- Oh, excusez-moi Mrs Dursley, je ne vous avez pas vue. . . Je vous souhaite mon bonsoir, et à vous aussi Mr Dursley.  
  
L'oncle Vernon, qui d'habitude faisait face à ce genre de situation (bien qu'il n'y en ait pas eu beaucoup) , était au contraire tassé derrière sa femme, tout en approuvant la moindre de ses paroles.  
  
Mais Harry, sans savoir pourquoi, eu à nouveau une crise de panique, où il sentit une pointe de paranoïa. Pourquoi Dumbledore venait-il en personne lui rendre une « petite visite » ? Et si c'était un Mangemort ayant pris du Polynectar ? Et si c'était encore un effet de l'Imperium ? Non, du calme, c'est complètement absurde se répétait-il plusieurs fois . Mais le doute s'installa définitivement et mu d'une soudaine inspiration, il s'écria, à l'étonnement de tous :  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous êtes bien le professeur Dumbledore ?  
  
Ce dernier parut troublé un instant par la question de son jeune protégé, mais répondit rapidement à voix basse :  
  
- Sniffle est en sécurité chez Lunard, d'ailleurs, voici la lettre qu'il t'adresse.  
  
Dumbledore lui tendit une enveloppe sale qu'Harry s'empressa d'ouvrir. Il s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils du séjour que les Dursley n'avaient toujours pas quitté, au grand étonnement de Harry. Cette lettre sentait le fauve, ce qui était tout à fait normal, car dans l'environnement d'un chien et d'un loup-garou rien ne pouvait sentir la rose. . .  
  
Cher Harry, Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir donné de mes nouvelles un peu plus tôt, mais le travail que nous fournissons pour lutter contre les Mangemorts et pour retrouver Pettigrow nous épuise.  
  
Rémus m'héberge chez lui, mais je reste sous la forme d'un chien toute la journée. Tu seras étonné d'apprendre que nous n'habitons pas loin de chez toi.  
  
Harry sursauta de joie, et continua sa lecture avec un sourire radieux.  
  
Nous n'avons malheureusement toujours pas de pistes, mais dès que ce sera le cas, je te ferais signe. Je crois que le professeur Dumbledore - qui à a te parler, je crois- va te donner la lettre en main propre.  
  
Harry releva la tête en direction de son professeur et hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.  
  
Si tu peux me mettre au courant, n'hésite pas. Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, mais prends bien soin de toi. J'espère et je pense que l'on se reverra bientôt. Tu as le bonjour de Rémus, et passe le mien à Ron et à Hermione.  
  
Sirius  
  
PS : J'allais oublier, mais bon anniversaire ! Légèrement en avance, je sais, mais on ne sait jamais, au cas où. . . Je te donnerai ton cadeau en main propre.  
  
Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement, bien que le fait de savoir son parrain peu en sécurité, alors que Voldemort est de nouveau au pouvoir lui faisait mal au c?ur. Son parrain était toujours recherché par la police moldue et par les détraqueurs, pour faute qu'il n'avait pas commise, car c'était en fait Peter Pettigrow qui avait trahi ses parents à Voldemort. Par sa faute, ils étaient morts.  
  
- Alors, tout va bien, Harry ? demanda timidement Dumbledore.  
  
- Euh, ça pourrait aller mieux, oui.  
  
Ils avaient oubliés la présence des Dursley, et la tante Pétunia toussota et demanda le moins poliment possible :  
  
- Vous voulez peut-être aller dans la chambre de Harry pour parler ?  
  
- Non, merci Mrs Dursley, le séjour nous conviendra parfaitement, répondit le professeur le plus courtoisement possible, non sans une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.  
  
Harry réprima un sourire.  
  
- De toute façon, je ne resterais pas longtemps.  
  
Pétunia murmura un « j'espère bien » tout à fait audible pour le concerné, puis se dirigea vers le cuisine, suivie de très près par son mari, qui n'avait osé prononcé aucun mot.  
  
Harry n'entendit aucun bruit en provenance de la cuisine, et ils soupçonna son oncle et sa tante de vouloir les écouter.  
  
- Harry, je m'inquiète beaucoup pour toi, commença Dumbledore, mais, ici, tu n'es plus en sécurité. Lorsque nous t'avons envoyé ici, Voldemort n'était plus tout à fait vivant. Un simple sortilège protégeait cette maison, et toi, par la même occasion, des mauvais sorciers, des Mangemorts, etc. . .  
  
Un cri étouffé retentit de la cuisine.  
  
- Mais maintenant, il est bel et bien vivant, et il est impossible pour toi de rester ici. De toute façon, je pense que les Dursley seraient d'accord pour que tu t'en ailles définitivement. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, tu sais, et j'ai parlé avec Arthur et Molly Weasley, Sirius, Rémus, Rogue, - pause de Dumbledore en attente d'une réaction de la part de Harry, qui ne broncha pas - et j'ai même essayé de raisonner Fudge, aveuglé par la peur et le pouvoir, il faudrait que Voldemort s'en prenne à lui et sa famille pour qu'il comprenne, dit-il surtout pour lui-même. Il ne veut toujours pas accepter son retour. . . Bref, nous avons tous décidé, sauf Fudge - nous ne lui avons pas demandé son avis, d'assurer ta protection, puis ensuite, de tenter quelque chose pour notre protection à tous pour pouvoir finalement lutter contre lui.  
  
- Mais, ce n'est pas raisonnable professeur, je mourrais de chagrin s'il vous arrivait quelque chose de toute façon. . .  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, nous avons déjà trouvé quelque chose, mais il faut que tu sois protégé, car tu es la première cible de Voldmort, et nous avons tous confiance en toi, car tu es peut-être le seul à pouvoir nous sauver.  
  
- Mais. . .  
  
- Harry, tu dois savoir que par ton sang il est revenu, alors, par ton sang il sera vaincu. . . Et si jamais il arrive quelque chose à l'un de tes proches harry, tu ne dois pas te sentir responsable, d'accord ? Dis- toi que grâce à toi, de nombreuses vies ont étés épargnées, et de nombreuses familles ont pu se construire - ou se reconstruire. . .  
  
Harry ne savait pas où regarder, Albus Dumbledore, le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, lui faisait de telles éloges - bien qu'elles soient vraies, qu'il en était gêné. Gêné, certes, mais flatté. Il reprit confiance en lui, mais il en avait trop sur le c?ur :  
  
- Ecoutez professeur, ne trouvez-vous pas que, enfin, trop de responsabilité repose sur moi ? Je ne pourrais m'empêcher de culpabiliser si jamais. . .  
  
- Non, tu dois avoir confiance en toi Harry, car nous avons tous confiance en toi. Tu représente ce que nous formons, et nous nous battrons jusqu'au bout contre les forces du mal. Pour le moment, tu vas rester ici, mais nous allons te trouver un endroit plus sùr, où Voldemort aurait le moins de chance de te retrouver. . .  
  
- Chez les Weasley ? Pourquoi pas ?  
  
- C'est impossible Harry, les Weasley sont des sorciers que la majorité d'entre nous connaissent, de plus Arthur travaille au ministère, en cas de fuite, il serait plus prudent de t'envoyer chez des moldus - après nous être assurés qu'ils le soient réellement, anonymes, où tu seras en sécurité.  
  
- Parfois, il ne faut pas se fier à ce que l'on. . .  
  
- Taisez-vous !  
  
Tante Pétunia s'avança d'un air menaçant vers Dumbledore en le regardant droit dans les yeux - chose rare qu'aucun moldu n'avait fait auparavant. Elle ouvrit la bouche, et articula très lentement :  
  
- Pas une goutte, je dis bien pas une, goutte de sang contenat la moindre parcelle de magie ou de je ne sais quoi, circule dans mes veines !  
  
- Ne vous sentez pas menacée Mrs Dursley, je n'ai jamais insinué une telle « outrance » à votre égard, s'indigna calmement le professeur. Je ne parlais pas de ça, je parlais de, enfin, ce n'est pas à moi de l'annoncer à Harry. . . Il semble, d'ailleurs, qu'avant mon intervention vous alliez en parler, non ? Je vais donc vous laissez, pour. . .  
  
- Restez, s'il vous plaît professeur ! supplia Harry.  
  
- Très bien, coupa tante Pétunia, je vais lui dire. . .  
  
Elle s'assit calmement sur le canapé en cuir écru en face de Harry, et tripota de nouveau ses mains nerveusement . L'oncle Vernon les avait rejoint et alla s'asseoir à ses côtés.  
  
- L'homme sur cette photo est en fait notre. . . vrai père. C'est pour cela que Lily était sorcière, et. . .  
  
- Et toi ? interrompît brusquement Harry. Dumbledore leva la main, lui signifiant de se taire. Bien qu'elle ne laissa rien paraître, Pétunia lui était reconnaissante au fond d'elle.  
  
- . . .et c'est aussi pour ça que je lui en ai voulu jusqu'à sa mort. Notre soi-disant père ne l'a jamais su, il n'était déjà plus de notre monde lorsqu'elle me l'a annoncé. Le nom de notre père - le vrai, c'était. . .  
  
- . . .Tom Elvis Jedusor.  
  
- Oui. Très laid comme nom d'ailleurs. Mais, Lily non plus ne l'a jamais su. Un sorcier l'a fait explosé avant que je puisse lui dire. Je crois d'ailleurs que c'était ce sorcier ! Elle eu un petit rire méprisant. Quelle bêtise ! Se faire tuer par son propre père sans le savoir. . . Tout ça, c'est à cause de cette foutue magie ! Tous des. . .  
  
- Tais-toi ! rugit Harry. Tu n'as pas le droit d'insulter ma mère ! De toute façon, que tu le veuilles ou non, tu as du sang sorcier dans tes veines !  
  
Tante Pétunia se tut et regarda dans le vide en fronçant les lèvres. Harry n'y croyait pas, il devait y avoir une grosse, une énorme erreur. Voldemort ne pouvait pas, ne devait pas être son grand-père. . . Pourtant, cela expliquerai bien des choses. . . Mais c'était tellement absurde, qu'il se décida d'oublier cette information, plus qu'importante.  
  
- Vous saviez ? demanda-t-il en regardant alternativement sa tante, son oncle et - à contrec?ur, Dumbledore. Ce dernier hocha négativement la tête, tandis que sa tante et son oncle acquiescèrent en arborant d'affreux sourires.  
  
- Je ne l'ai su que tout à l'heure, mais je ne te dirai pas comment. Le destin à voulu que nous le sachions simultanément. . .  
  
Harry réalisa pour la première fois ce qu'il représentait réellement pour les Dursley : rien.  
  
- Dans ce cas, je préfère partir tout de suite, à moins que vous n'ayez autres choses à m'avouer ? ironisa-t-il.  
  
- Harry, commença Dumbledore, tu en apprendras encore beaucoup sur ton passé, mais c'est normal. Voldemort fait partie de ton passé, et il vient de revenir. . . Tu as fais preuve de beaucoup trop de courage jusqu'à présent. Ce n'est que le commencement Harry. Il faut que tu en soit conscient.  
  
Comprenant la gravité de la situation, ces paroles le réconfortèrent un peu. Il sourit au professeur. Ils décidèrent enfin d'aller se coucher. Dumbledore annonça le départ de Harry pour dans une semaine exactement. Ils se contentèrent de hocher la tête. Avant de partir, Dumbledore regarda sa montre et dit en souriant à Harry :  
  
- Bon anniversaire. . . Je sais, ce n'est que dans trois minutes, mais on ne sait jamais. . . Puis, dans un dernier clin d'?il, il transplana sous les regards effarés de sa tante et son oncle.  
  
Une fois allongé dans son lit, il repensa aux évènements qui venaient de se produire. Il essaya d'oublier que Voldemort faisait partie de sa famille, et fut doublement dégoûté lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'avant de prendre son sang cet été, Voldemort en avait déjà en lui. . . Ce fut une journée particulièrement étrange.  
  
Il regarda son reveil qui affichait minuit sept. Il soupira et ferma les yeux : il avait réussi à atteindre ses quinze ans. Il aurait aimé se chantonner à lui-même un joyeux anniversaire, comme à son habitude, mais ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser : les Dursley en feraient une crise ! Leurs sentiments réciproques n'allaient tout de même pas changé à cause de ces révélations - peu glorieuses pour sa tante. . .  
  
Il s'endormit en pensant à ses parents, qu'il avait vu cet été sous forme de souvenir, avec un vague sourire aux lèvres. . . 


	3. Je suis désolée

Bon voilà, je suis une gourde et j'ai prié de tout mon c?ur pour que cette potterfic' de mes deux marche,.rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh *grogne* Mais n'oublions pas que je suis une gourde et que j'ai oublié le plus important. Disclaimer : Tous les personnages m'appartiennent, car je suis J.K.Rowling, ne l'oubliez pas ! Non, je rigole et d'ailleurs c'est très très drôle comme blague, non ? Subtil et tout. *énervée* Pourquoi suis-je une gourde ????!!!!!! Rien ne m'appartient, mais attendez, ça ne va pas tarder. Bientôt, le chapitre 2, mais faut-il qu'il soit dans ma tête déjà !!! Mais rassurer vous mes fans, niarck, niarck.*rire sadique* (Je suis en train de sombrer dans une folie dangereuse) Bon, quoi d'autre à dire.heu rien. Encore merci à Lune d'Argent !!! Et Océane ma meilleure amie (on va finir par le savoir.). Voilà bon, cette fois, j'ai tout dit ! Encore désolée de l'irruption inattendue qui casse tout le truc de la potterfic' ! Bon, je vous laisse, et je vous dirai en partant : Laissez une review et l'auteur sera heureux (ça ne rime pas, ça n'est pas drôle, ç'est à la limite de la tristesse, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé) !!!! (Je me fais pitié à moi-même, quand même, la tristesse du désespoir.) Bizoux Manou Ps : (Je vous l'avais dit, je suis une gourde !) Je me suis FORTEMENT inspirée du «début du tome 5 » donc, voilà. 


	4. Séparation et retrouvailles

Chapitre 2 en ligne !! Enfin, vous voila servies mes 3 trois fans *rires*! Enfin deux parce que voila quoi. Disclaimer : Même si j'essayais de m'approprier Dracounet notre auteur préféré ne voudrait pas !!!!!!! Donc pour l'instant, personne ne m'appartient, mais ça ne va pas tarder. Spoilers : Les 4 autres premiers tomes, et bientôt le cinquième, qui va arriver le 21 juin. Youpi !!!!! Réponses aux reviewers Océane Potter : Merci pour la review, et continues ta fic, elle est bien.. Hermione2005 : Merci, mais tu voir que pour une suite, c'est pas si bien. mais les choses vont se concrétiser dans le prochain chapitre. (Que je ne vais pas tarder à imaginer.) Océane : *soupir* Que veux tu que je te dises, je sais que je suis ton idole, mais je t'aime quand même !!!!! Oclo : Mais qui es-tu espèce de loque que l'on ne peut pas qualifier d'humaine !!!!!!??? Vade retro Ocloasse !!!! *rire sadique* NIARCK *pulsions hystériques*.  
  
S'il vous plaît, une petite review, ce serai sympa. Donc, ben voila, bonne *hmmm hmmm* lecture !!!!  
Passé, présent et avenir.  
Chapitre 2 : Séparation et retrouvailles  
- Debout ! Allez, réveille- toi ! cria la voix de sa tante.  
  
Bien sûr, comme il l'avait prévu, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à un changement d'attitude de sa part. Sa tante lui avait, avant d'aller dormir adressé un maigre sourire - que Harry aurait plutôt qualifié de mouvement nerveux du coin de la bouche. Il avait donc attribué ce « sourire » au soulagement.  
  
Lorsqu'il descendit dans la cuisine, il ne vit pas l'oncle Vernon, un journal à la main en train de critiquer toutes sortes de choses - Harry en premier, ni Dudley suivant l'exemple de son père, mais sur la cuisine de tante Pétunia. Il s'en inquiéta quelque peu, bien que cela ne le dérangeait nullement :  
  
- Où sont Dudley et oncle Vernon ?  
  
- Dudley est chez Piers, quand à Vernon, il est. sorti. Faire. une promenade, oui.  
  
Elle avait dit cela comme pour se rassurer, bien qu'elle paraissait troublée. Harry savait que ce n'était pas vrai. Il s'assit et prit, comme d'habitude, son maigre petit déjeuner composé d'un quart de pamplemousse sans sucre, et, chose exceptionnelle, d'un bout de bacon un peu trop grillé.  
  
Ils ne se sont pas adressé la parole de tout le petit-déjeuner. Ils ne s'étaient même pas regardés. Harry qui avait fini, osa jeter un coup d'?il vers sa tante. Il la considéra pour la première fois comme une sorcière, enfin, une moitié de sorcière, mais il n'en pouvait plus : sa langue lui démangeait depuis hier.  
  
- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allée à Poudl. heu, à l'école de sorcellerie avec ma mère ?  
  
Elle parut surprise, mais s'y était un peu attendue, surtout venant de son curieux de neveu.  
  
- Je n'ai tout simplement pas reçu de lettre. Peut-être à ma naissance ils ont remarqué que j'allais haïr tout ce qui avait attrait à la magie. Ce qui explique pourquoi je n'ai pas reçu ma lettre. Mais malheureusement, avant de rencontrer Vernon, j'ai manifesté quelques signes de magie - je ne savais pas encore que mon. père était sorcier - mais juste une ou deux fois, puis j'ai lutté pour que ça ne se reproduise plus. Et ça ne s'est plus reproduit. Plus jamais.  
  
Une sorte de gêne s'était installée à présent.  
  
- Vernon est sorti. A son retour je dois être partie. Définitivement. Il ne me laissera rien sinon, dit-elle gravement. Un sourire forcé s'afficha sur son visage. Dudley n'est pas au courant, et il va sûrement être sous le choc. Je ne voudrais pas être là lorsque Vernon lui dira. Lui non plus n'était pas au courant, et ça ne lui a pas trop plu que je sois moitié sorcière. Nous allons. divorcer.  
  
Puis, elle s'effondra sur la table, en larmes.  
  
- Je savais que la magie n'était que source de problèmes permanents ! Quitte à en avoir, j'aurais pu m'intégrer dans cette. société !! Elle releva la tête. Tu es ma seule famille Harry, je n'ai plus rien ! Pas d'emploi, pas d'argent, pas d'endroit où aller, rien. Ma vie est anéantie, je suis condamnée ! Tout ça à cause d'elle, elle et sa stupide bêtise ! Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter une telle vie ? Et pourquoi l'ai-je caché à Vernon ? Pourquoi ?!!  
  
Harry la regarda. Il avait pitié d'elle. Après tout il y était un peu pour quelque chose. Non, il n'y était pour rien. Ce n'est pas lui qui à convaincu sa grand-mère de faire des bêtises avec Voldemort ! Il réprima un sourire à cette pensée. Ridicule, pensa-t-il avec sarcasme.  
  
- Mais, heu.es-tu certaine d'être heu.enfin, heu la fille de Vold. de heu Jedusor ? Enfin, je veux dire heu.  
  
- Oui, en tout cas moi, je le suis. Je suis l'aînée. J'aurais aimé qu'il en soit autrement, mais. Il y a encore un espoir pour ta mère. Enfin, je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait lui faire, elle ne le saura jamais.  
  
Elle soupira et continua à se lamenter :  
  
- Je ne reverrai plus mon Dudley. Il va me haïr ! J'aurai dû aller à. dans cette satanée école ! s'écria-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour Harry.  
  
Elle se leva en direction de la chambre et le regarda :  
  
- J'espère que.que, tu ne mourras pas. Harry. Bon courage avec l'autre. Je vais faire mes bagages avant le retour de Vernon.  
  
Harry était triste. La seule vraie « famille » qui lui restait allait bientôt s'en aller. Même s'il n'aimait pas beaucoup sa tante, il avait passé 11 ans de sa vie en sa compagnie. Il leur en était reconnaissant, mais il aurait quand même préféré aller à l'orphelinat. Quoique. D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne l'avaient-ils pas fait ?  
  
Il n'aurait jamais imaginé une famille comme celle-ci se déchirer à cause de la magie. Mais avant la magie, c'était la faute de Voldemort. Encore et toujours, il détruisait les familles, directement ou indirectement, il le faisait. Harry eu une bouffée de haine et serra les poings si fort que les jointures en devinrent blanches.  
  
Il n'aurait jamais imaginé aussi, voir sa tante parler de magie, avec Dumbledore ! Tout était flou et confus dans sa tête, mais étrangement, il n'était pas choqué de savoir que Voldemort était. non, c'est trop absurde pour être vrai ! Mais il y avait encore une petite chance pour qu'il ne soit pas celui qu'il était censé être. Et puis il y avait ce changement.Les Dursley séparés.  
  
Mais pourquoi ne m'ont-ils pas envoyés à l'orphelinat ? se demanda soudainement Harry. S'ils me détestaient tant, pourquoi ne l'ont-ils pas fait ? Le doute s'installa et Harry décida d'en parler avec Dumbledore lorsqu'il le reverrait. Et puis, il y a mon anniversaire, continua-t-il de penser. Ron et Hermione auraient dû m'envoyer un petit mot, et Poudlard aurait dû m'envoyer le courrier habituel. Hedwige était partie chasser depuis trop longtemps déjà, et Harry commençait à s'inquiéter. Trop de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête et il songea alors à s'acheter une pensine.  
  
Il traîna un peu dans la cuisine et vers la fin de matinée, Dudley arriva en se dandinant et croisa Harry :  
  
- Où est mon père ?! aboya-t-il.  
  
- Je ne sais pas.  
  
- Et ma mère ?  
  
- Dans sa chambre. Tu devrais aller la voir.  
  
- Et pourquoi donc ? lança-t-il sur un ton de défi.  
  
- Elle t'expliquera elle-même, si tu es assez intelligent pour comprendre. Bien que je doute que ce soit le cas.  
  
Puis il se dirigea rapidement dans le séjour avant que Dudley ne comprenne le sens de cette dernière phrase pour le moins innocente - il mit quand même plus de trente secondes - avant de se rendre, perplexe, dans la chambre de ses parents.  
  
Harry traîna quelques minutes dans le séjour, pour une fois qu'il pouvait en profiter. Mais il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à la télé, alors il voulut se rendre dans le garage pour continuer à découvrir ce que contenait son carton, s'en voulant à lui-même de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte, en vain. L'oncle Vernon a dû de toute façon le jeter avec tout son contenu après l'annonce de tante Pétunia.  
  
Il monta dans sa chambre, un peu déçu, et il entendît nettement la conversation entre la tante Pétunia et son très cher fils. Celle-ci ne voulait pas lui dire la raison de leur divorce, et Dudley ne la laisserai pas partir tant qu'elle ne lui aurait pas dit. Il finit quand même par accepter. Il entendit quelques reniflements venant de sa tante et un claquement de porte. Lorsqu'il entendit cette dernière descendre ses grosses valises et se diriger vers la porte, il descendit les escaliers à son tour et se retrouva face à elle :  
  
- Tante Pétunia ?  
  
- Oui ?  
  
- Merci pour.heu  
  
- Oui, oui.  
  
Ils se sourirent timidement et elle lui tapota l'épaule rapidement.  
  
- Au revoir Harry.  
  
La semaine passa assez rapidement. Quand Dudley avait appris la raison du divorce de ses parents, il avait crié, trépigné, hurlé si fort et si longtemps que son père avait laissé tomber toute tentative de consolation. Il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il avait du sang de sorcier dans les veines. Même si c'était peu, il en avait et en était conscient. Il avait fini par se lasser de geindre à longueur de journée, et reportait sa colère sur Harry, jusqu'à l'arrivée d'une femme de ménage, assez jeune qui avait donné l'envie à Dudley de la tourmenter, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par craquer. L'oncle Vernon lui avait demandé de ne jamais pénétrer dans la chambre d'Harry, car il était soi-disant « mentalement dérangé ». La tension se faisait de plus en plus ressentir.  
  
Le jour du départ d'Harry arriva enfin et l'oncle Vernon en fut soulagé, en espérant qu'il n'avait rien laissé qui ait attrait à la magie :  
  
- Comment vas-tu faire pour partir ?  
  
Harry se rendit compte alors qu'il n'était au courant de rien à propos de son départ.  
  
- Je, je ne sais pas.  
  
- S'ils comptent passer par la cheminée, comme la dernière fois, je.  
  
Harry n'avait pas oublié l'épisode où les Weasley avaient débarqué dans leur séjour en détruisant à peu près toute la cheminée. Il n'oublia pas non plus Dudley qui s'était retrouvé avec une langue de un mètre grâce aux farces de Fred et George.  
  
Dudley s'était déjà éclipsé depuis un certain temps et il guettait l'arrivé des sorciers depuis sa chambre. Le digne fils de sa mère, pensa Harry.  
  
Soudain, la sonnette retentit :  
  
- Ca doit être la femme de ménage.  
  
Il alla ouvrir la porte, suivi discrètement par Harry. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, le visage de Harry reflétait la surprise et l'angoisse. L'oncle Vernon lui jeta un regard mauvais lorsqu'il réussit à articuler :  
  
- Professeur Lupin ? Mr et Mrs Granger ? Que, que faites vous là ? C'était les dernières personnes auxquelles Harry s'attendait à voir.  
  
- Bonjour Harry, bonjour Mr Dursley, répondit aimablement le professeur Lupin, tandis que les Granger hochaient la tête.  
  
Après avoir jeté un regard sur l'oncle Vernon, le professeur sembla trouver préférable de ne pas rester très longtemps et de s'en aller. Harry monta prendre ses affaires lançant un ultime regard vers Dudley - qui l'ignora, et une fois dans l'entrée, se tourna donc pour dire adieu à son oncle et décida d'oublier Dudley.  
  
- Bon, ben au revoir, commença-t-il  
  
- Oui, oui, c'est ça, au revoir, lui répondit son oncle, et n'oublie pas, tu ne nous connaît pas, nous n'avons jamais existé, tu ne nous as jamais vu, rien, d'accord ?  
  
- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous oublierais, répondit Harry, excédé, tandis que son oncle claquait la porte.  
  
En regardant la maison, ce 4, Privet Drive où il avait vécu les jours les plus malheureux de son existence, Harry était heureux, heureux comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Mais ça lui faisait drôle de penser que Pétunia et Vernon allaient divorcer, et malgré sa haine contre sa tante, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la pitié envers elle.  
  
Mais Harry était décidé à ne pas bouder son bonheur et de se concentrer sur ce qui serait et non ce qui a été.  
  
- Professeur ?  
  
- Oui Harry ?  
  
- Je voulais vous demandez, heu, où allons-nous ?  
  
- Ah, oui, bien sûr. Là, nous allons chez les Granger qui ont accepté de t'accueillir chez eux. Nous avons pensé que ce serait le mieux. Ce sont des personnes de confiance, dit-il en leur jetant un regard auquel ils répondirent en souriant, ce sont des moldus, donc moins de risques de fuites, mais ils sont quand même liés au monde de la magie et sont au courant de tout. De plus, ce sont les parents d'une de tes meilleures amies.  
  
- La meilleure avec Ron bien sûr, répondît Harry qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il allait vivre avec Hermione !!  
  
Il ne s'en serait jamais douté, ni même jamais rêvé.  
  
Il y a avait tant de choses nouvelles dans sa vie. Des bonnes et des moins bonnes. Il essaya de se concentrer sur la joie que lui procurait la perspective d'aller vivre chez Hermione, et non pas le fait que le sang de Voldemort coulait dans ses veines. Chaque fois qu'il y pensait il avait envie de s'ouvrir les veines et d'épurer son sang.  
  
Le professeur Lupin l'interrompit dans ses pensées en lui prenant se valise pour la mettre dans le coffre d'une voiture devant laquelle ils venaient d'arriver. Harry se demanda en la voyant s'il s'agissait d'une voiture volante ou d'une voiture moldue. Lorsqu'ils démarrèrent, il se rendit compte qu'elle était moldue.  
  
Alors qu'ils commençaient à rouler, Mrs Granger continua les explications concernant la nouvelle vie d'Harry.  
  
- Nous avons déménagé, tout d'abord pour avoir une maison plus grande, mais aussi pour être plus près de Rémus et Sirius ; nous sommes voisins à présent.  
  
Malgré son étonnement d'entendre Mrs Granger appeler le professeur Lupin et son parrain par leur prénom, il fût très heureux d'apprendre qu'il allait vivre tout près de son parrain.  
  
- Hermione attend à la maison et essaye de ranger un minimum, nous avons déménagé hier, continua-t-elle, nous irons acheter ce que tu veux pour décorer ta chambre demain, si tu veux bien, parce que nous allons arriver tard.  
  
Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : il allait avoir sa propre chambre, de plus, il pourrait choisir la décoration. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait une préoccupation d'adolescent normal. Et il avait hâte de revoir Hermione, car ses amis lui avaient énormément manqués, et plus que jamais, il aurait dû être avec eux.  
  
Ses pensées furent interrompues, car la voiture venait de s'arrêter devant une petite maison, qui ressemblait étrangement aux petites maisons qu'il voyait dans les téléfilms américains. Toutes semblables, assez vastes, avec un garage sur la gauche, un petit jardin, et une haie en bois séparant chaque jardin. Harry aurait pû rester là, planté devant cette demeure à l'air si accueillante.  
  
- Nous voici arrivés, lança Mr Granger en s'étirant violemment.  
  
- Te voilà chez toi Harry, continua Mrs Granger en lui posant la main sur l'épaule. Son regard était rempli de gentillesse et de tendresse. Harry voulut la remercier, mais une boule coinçait sa gorge et il n'en sortît qu'un bruit ressemblant étrangement aux grognements de molaire, le chien de la tante Marge.  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien.  
  
- Merci Mrs Granger, finît-il par articuler - Tu peux m'appeler Mary , car je crois que allons passer encore pas mal de temps ensemble. Il vous reste à peu près trois semaines avant la rentrée, et.  
  
- HARRY !!!  
  
Hermione se jeta dans les bras de son ami - qui vacilla sous le choc, et pleurait à chaudes larmes. Elle marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles et ce fut Mrs Granger qui dut la séparer d'Harry.  
  
Hermione était devenue amie avec Ron et Harry après que ceux-ci l'eussent sauvé d'un troll géant des montagnes, en première année. C'était une élève studieuse et cultivée, ainsi qu'une amie attachante et imprévisible.  
  
Lorsqu'elle se détacha enfin d'Harry, il vit avec stupeur qu'elle avait maigri. Par contre, elle n'avait pas grandi d'un poil, et devait être ridicule si elle se mettait à côté de Ron, qui devait par contre avoir bien grandi. Ses cheveux, plus ébouriffés que jamais avaient de jolis reflets mordorés, qui correspondaient parfaitement au teint d'Hermione, qui avait à présent la peau mate, due sûrement à une exposition prolongée au soleil, chose que je n'ai pas souvent pu me permettre, pensa amèrement Harry. Ses yeux étaient bouffis, et ruisselaient encore de larmes, qu'Harry essuya doucement avec son pouce.  
  
- Je me suis tant inquiétée pour toi Harry ! Tu vas bien ? Laisse moi prendre tes affaires ! Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? Passe-moi ça ! Oh Harry ! Je, j'étais si inquiète pour toi.  
  
- Merci Hermione, mais il ne fallait pas. Regarde-toi, tu es toute maigrichonne ! Il va falloir récupérer tout ça !  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Maintenant que tu es là. commença-t-elle en regardant ses parents et le professeur Lupin qui rentraient les affaires à l'intérieur de la maison. Et puis, je peux t'assurer que je n'était pas la seule à m'inquiéter, dit-elle en rentrant. Au fait Harry.  
  
- BON ANNIVERSAIRE !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'immense séjour des Granger, Harry vit avec stupeur la famille Weasley au grand complet, et d'autres personnes qu'il ne reconnut pas tout de suite, et un grand chien noir avec un n?ud rose autour du cou.  
  
Il en avait les larmes aux yeux, mais n'oubliant pas sa fierté, il les ravala très rapidement. Il ne pût s'empêcher de serrer Ron dans ses bras, avant de faire le tour du séjour.  
  
A sa grande surprise, il vit une Mrs Figg, étrangement plus jeune d'une trentaine d'années, mais la reconnut quand même, grâce aux milles et une photos qu'elle lui avait montré. Cette dernière remarqua son étonnement et lui avoua :  
  
- Tu sais, une bonne potion de vieillissement, et quelques photos de ma grand-mère à qui je ressemble beaucoup, et le tour est joué. J'avais prévenu ta tante de mon départ, tu as dû avoir pas mal de travail avec mes chats, non ? Et elle lui lança un coup d'?il charmeur, avant de s'éloigner dans la cuisine.  
  
Il regarda alternativement Sirius et Rémus, et ce dernier lui souffla :  
  
- Nous avons une petite discussion à avoir, il me semble. Mais, plus tard.  
  
Harry hocha la tête et continua de saluer les personnes présentes. Il salua Pénélope Deauclaire, qui faisait apparemment partie de la famille Weasley à présent. C'était non officiel, mais ça ne saurait tarder, mais avec tout ce qui se passait en ce moment au ministère, annonça un Percy fatigué, mais heureux d'être là. Il passa aux jumeaux qui le remercièrent encore une fois de leur avoir donné la récompense qu'il aurait dû avoir pour le tournoi des trois sorciers.  
  
- Mille gallions Harry, c'est trop. Mais merci encore. marmonna George.  
  
- Vraiment Harry, tu., commença Fred.  
  
- On en reparle plus, d'accord ? Vous avez achetez la robe de Ron ?  
  
- Il était aux anges quand il l'a reçu. Et il est plutôt pas mal dedans.  
  
- J'en connais une qui serait contente de le voir comme ça, continua Harry pour lui en regardant Hermione qui parlait justement avec lui.  
  
Lorsque vint le tour de Mrs Weasley, elle le serra si fort dans ses bras que les mailles de son pull laissèrent des marques sur la joue d'Harry, et une fois après avoir fait le tour et après avoir salué tous ceux qui étaient restés dans leur coin - Ginny, Mr Weasley, Charlie, Bill et sa petite amie, une sorcière assez branchée- il se dirigea vers Sirius, qui vérifia que toutes les issues étaient closes, et se transforma, puis serra Harry dans ses bras. Ce dernier en profita pour sécher les quelques larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux, et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Mrs Granger arriva avec la nourriture et cria :  
  
- Que la fête commence !  
  
Les jumeaux firent de nombreuses présentations de leurs nouvelles inventions, sous le regard amusé de Mrs Weasley et des autres. Le buffet était garni de bonnes choses, et de temps en temps, une petite explosion retentissait, signe que leurs inventions fonctionnaient convenablement. Percy a deux reprises s'était transformé en moule et mouton, et avait faillit lancer un sort sur les jumeaux.  
  
Mr Weasley avait lui aussi beaucoup maigri et Mrs Weasley était aux petits soins avec lui, il essayait de manger tout ce que son ventre pouvait avaler. Ron regarda son père avant de se tourner vers ses deux amis qui avaient trouvé un coin où s'exiler :  
  
- Il se passe pleins de choses terribles au ministère. On ne voit plus que rarement papa et Percy. Ils ont même essayés de recruter Bill et Charlie, mais ils n'ont pas les qualifications pour ; Charlie pourrait, comme il s'occupe des dragons, mais ma mère le lui a interdit. Et toi, alors, dit-il en regardant Harry, comment ça se passe ? Les moldus ont été sympa ?  
  
- Assez, mais il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerai vous parler. Ca concerne Voldemort. Hermione et Ron frémirent à l'entente du nom, mais ne dirent rien.  
  
- C'est grave ? s'inquiéta Hermione  
  
- Pas tellement, mais cela expliquerait bien des choses. Mais il y a des chances pour que ce soit faux. enfin, vous verrez.  
  
- On devrait peut-être en parler plus tard, et puis, on a beaucoup de choses à se dire. Dans la nuit ou à un autre moment, mais tout le monde est venu pour toi, alors, ne délaisse pas tes invités ! Au fait Ron, tu veux dormir ici cette nuit ?  
  
- Heu, il faut que je demande à ma mère.  
  
Il alla s'exécuter, mais revint très rapidement, en boudant :  
  
- Il faut que je finisse mes devoirs, mais elle a dit que je pourrai venir dans le courant de la semaine. Vous avez de la poudre de cheminette ?  
  
- Bien sûr, alors, tu viendra nous voir, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Bon, allons rejoindre les autres. Au fait Harry, je crois que Sirius et le professeur Lupin ont à te parler. Ils sont dans la cuisine.  
  
- Je vous rejoins dans cinq minutes ! lança le concerné avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.  
  
Il s'assit en face de ses interlocuteurs qui le dévisageaient dramatiquement. Il fut soulagé quand son parrain lui lança en riant :  
  
- On t'a fait peur, hein ?  
  
- Heu, non, pas du tout, bafouilla Harry, confus  
  
- Non, sans rire, nous voulions te dire que Dumbledore nous a expliqué la situation, et nous avons été soulagés de savoir que ta tante n'était pas certaine de ce qu'elle t'a raconté. Nous allons comme qui dirait, mener une enquête. Pour cela, il va falloir contacter ta tante - même si tu ne veux pas la voir, ce sera nécessaire pour avancer Harry.  
  
- D'accord. Je dois avouer que je ne serai pas triste de la revoir. Non pas qu'elle m'ait manqué, mais j'aimerais voir comment elle s'en sort, et comment avance son divorce.  
  
- Elle a divorcé ?!!  
  
- Je ne te l'avait pas dit ? demanda le professeur Lupin qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche de toute la discussion. C'est Mr Dursley qui a demandé le divorce - Non ! Zut, j'ai perdu mon pari.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? questionna Harry. Quel pari ?  
  
- Et bien, quand ta mère nous as montré ton oncle et ta tante, que nous avions croisé dans un supermarché moldu - il fallait voir la tête que faisait ta tante en nous voyant débarquer, nous avons ri tellement ils étaient ridicules dans leurs vêtement de vieux riches, et ils avaient l'air tellement arrogants et fiers que nous avons fait des paris sur qui craquerait avant l'autre. Rémus, je te dois à présent dix gallions d'or.  
  
- Sans rancune ?  
  
- Aucune. Heu sinon, nous te devons des explications à propos d'Arabella Figg.  
  
- Alors voilà, elle est un peu comme un agent du FBI, tu vois, chez les moldus. Mais dans notre monde, on les appelle plutôt les Agents Transfigurateurs. Pas tout à fait des Langues de Plombs, mais presque, dans le sens où ce qu'ils font sert à protéger les gens. Enfin, on n'en est pas encore sûrs, vu qu'on ne sait toujours pas ce que font les Langues de Plombs. Ils sont assez peu appréciés, et leur métier est peu reconnu. Mais je dois avouer que leur salaire est assez élevé. En fait, la plupart de leur missions consistent à se faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre un inconnu - où un membre de sa famille dans le cas d'Arabella, pour protéger une personne en particulier. Ils changent tout et se font carrément passer pour mort parfois. Il vaut mieux ne pas avoir d'attache pour faire ce métier. Mais Arabella vient de démissionner. Depuis le retour de Voldemort elle veut de se rendre plus utile. Et puis, tu n'as plus besoin de protection.  
  
- Mais ce sera toujours ta voisine. Elle vient d'aménager avec nous.  
  
- Ne me dis pas Sirius que.  
  
- Non, non, Arabella n'est et n'as toujours été qu'une grande amie. Par contre Rémus.  
  
- Oh, tais-toi donc ! C'était il y a très longtemps, et puis de toute façon, elle s'était fiancée avant de devenir Agent Transfigurateur. Un certain Duke Callighan je crois. Il était en troisième année, alors que nous entrions à Poudlard. Et puis de toute façon, cela n'intéresse guère Harry, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin bref, voilà, nous t'avons tout dit. Des questions ?  
  
- Non, pas pour le moment. Ah où en êtes vous des recherches de Pettigrow ?  
  
- Toujours rien. Mais je crois que je vais bientôt m'intégrer dans le monde moldu et devenir policier avec toutes les recherches auxquelles nous procédons.  
  
- Il vaut mieux aller rejoindre les autres.  
  
Lorsque Harry rejoignit le chaleureux séjour, il vit sans étonnement Ron et Hermione se disputer et Ginny essayant vainement de calmer les choses. Il se tourna donc vers Bill et son amie pour faire plus ample connaissance avec cette dernière :  
  
- Ah salut Harry !  
  
- Salut Bill, salut Kyo. Tout va bien?  
  
- Oui, répondit-il hésitant, Kyo a un peu mal au coeur.  
  
- Non, c'est passé, tout va bien.  
  
- Alors, heu, vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-il timidement.  
  
- Depuis maintenant deux ans, répondit fièrement Bill.  
  
- Et, heu, vous allez vous marier ? Il était plus rouge qu'un coquelicot à présent.  
  
Bill et Kyo se regardèrent et Kyo se pencha vers Harry en souriant :  
  
- On va bien être obligés, dit-elle en caressant son ventre.  
  
- Oh, et, heu, je ne suis quand même pas le seul à être au courant ?  
  
- Je crois bien que tu l'es, quoique, je pense que la jeune fille - heu, Hermione, c'est ça? - semble se douter de quelque chose.  
  
La discussion se prolongea assez longtemps, et il partit rejoindre Hermione qui bougonnait dans son coin, non sans avoir promit à Bill une dizaine de fois de ne rien dévoiler à personne.  
  
Il avait réussi à réconcilier Ron et Hermione, qui s'étaient de nouveau disputés à cause de Krum et de la Bulgarie. Ginny s'était amusée comme elle pouvait avec Patterond et le n?ud rose que Sirius avait au cou. Coquecigrue avait rejoint la petite fête sous le regard énervé de Ron.  
  
Mrs Granger et Mrs Weasley s'étaient plus que surpassées, et le dessert n'était pas encore arrivé que tout le monde était avachi sur son siège.  
  
Enfin, le moment tant attendu arriva enfin et tout le monde poussa un « WOW » d'admiration. Harry, qui était en train de rire s'arrêta pour admirer les prodiges dont avait fait preuve les mamans. Il était ému, car s'était son deuxième gâteau d'anniversaire, et c'était la première fois qu'il le fêtait. En cet instant, même Voldemort n'aurait pu gâcher son bonheur. Il souffla ses quinze bougies avec bonne humeur, et comme le voulait la tradition, il fit un v?u. A sa grande surprise, les bougies ne s'éteignirent pas - il aurait quand même du s'en douter, c'était des bougies magiques - et sautèrent sur le gâteau en formant les lettres « Joyeux Anniversaire Harry », puis les flammes disparurent dans une petite explosion.  
  
Mrs Weasley avait les larmes aux yeux, et essuya les quelques gouttes qui lui échappèrent en étreignant Harry encore plus fortement que la fois précédente, si c'était possible. Lorsqu'elle le lâcha, il aperçut avec étonnement une petite pile de cadeau s'amoncelant sur le canapé. Il s'en approcha précautionneusement et prit un premier petit paquet attaché à une lettre. Il distingua immédiatement l'écriture soignée d'Hermione. Elle avait utilisé un papier cadeau moldu. Il lu d'abord le mot de l'enveloppe :  
  
Cher Harry, Enfin, nous pouvons te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire de vive voix, et pour cela, je ne t'écrirais pas le train-train habituel. Je te souhaite d'être heureux pour longtemps. Je t'embrasse fort et encore une fois bon anniversaire !  
  
Hermione G.  
  
Hermione s'était empourpré violemment, et regardait le sol avec une incroyable insistance.  
  
- Ouvre. murmura-t-elle.  
  
Harry déchira le papier et découvrit non pas un livre, comme il s'y attendait, mais une boîte, qu'il s'empressa d'ouvrir, où se trouvait une magnifique montre à gousset, ça ne doit pas être en or, se rassura-t-il. La chaîne était de couleur identique, et un lion était gravé sur le couvercle.  
  
- Hermione, ce n'est pas, tu n'as pas.  
  
- Mes parents m'ont aidé, tu sais. et puis, on n'a pas quinze ans tous les jours ! Ouvre là, il y a autre chose.  
  
Harry s'exécuta et sourit à la vue des trois noms gravés sur le verso du couvercle. Ron poussa de nouveau un cri d'admiration, et se précipita vers la montre de Harry. - Elle est superbe ! T'as fait fort Hermione.En plus t'as gravé nos noms.  
  
- C'est pour qu'il ait un souvenir de nous.  
  
Puis, Harry alla remercier le couple Granger, puis Hermione et il lui chuchota à l'oreille :  
  
-Jamais je ne pourrais t'offrir un aussi beau cadeau, vous n'auriez vraiment pas dû.  
  
Elle lui lança un regard qui disait clairement : « Tu n'as qu'à pas m'offrir de cadeau aussi beau, c'est tout». Ils se sourirent et Harry se dirigea de nouveau vers la petite pile de cadeaux qui n'attendaient que d'être ouverts. Il prit un cadeau très mal empaqueté :  
  
- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de bien. commença Sirius avec un sourire en coin.  
  
Mais Harry avait déjà ouvert le cadeau, et déchiffra le minuscule bout de parchemin qui était dans une immense boite à chaussure moldue :  
  
Joyeux anniversaire Harry ! Pour une fois que je peux te le souhaiter en face ! C'est un merveilleux cadeau, n'est-ce pas ? Sirius.  
  
Il regarda son parrain qui était assez fier de sa farce, et qui riait avec Rémus. Il pensa aux Maraudeurs et lança :  
  
- Tu n'es pas drôle Sirius !  
  
Lui-même avait de mal à cacher son amusement.  
  
- Oh la la, tu es le digne fils de Lily Evans toi ! répliqua-t-il faisant mine d'être vexé.  
  
Un certain gène s'était à présent installé, mais Sirius ajouta rapidement :  
  
- Tu auras ton cadeau dans très peu de temps, mais j'espère que ça te plaira. pour le moment, contente toi de ça ! Au moins, tu pourras mettre les chaussures que les Dursley ne t'ont pas achetées dans une boîte ! plaisanta-t-il.  
  
Et la bonne humeur reprit de plus belle. Rémus regarda Sirius d'un air bienveillant :  
  
- Ce sera toujours un Maraudeur au fond de lui, et ça, on ne pourra rien y faire.  
  
Il avait été heureux de revoir Harry, et l'avait félicité des épreuves qu'il avait affrontées au tournoi d'il y a quelques mois. Voulant essayer de goûter à nouveau au plaisir d'avoir un peu d'humour, il lui avait dit :  
  
- Si tu étais encore mon élève, je t'aurais mis vingt de moyenne ! Au moins.  
  
Mais il n'arracha à Harry qu'un maigre sourire et le regard d'Hermione voulant dire « on ne rigole pas avec ces choses là ». Mais Harry avait fini par rire devant l'air embarrassé de son ancien professeur.  
  
Rémus a toujours eu le don de faire rire sans le vouloir lorsqu'il était à Poudlard. C'était grâce à cela qu'il s'était attiré la sympathie de James, Sirius et Peter.  
  
De la part des Weasley, Harry avait reçu plusieurs inventions des jumeaux, et un kit de voyage pour balai contenant une boussole fixable, un sac adaptable, et une carte du monde avec les différents itinéraires pour balai, ainsi que les horaires du Magicobus. Ron avait acheté un poster géant en souvenir de la coupe du monde Irlande versus Bulgarie où l'on voyait un Lynch encore bien amoché par le match (« Pour ta nouvelle chambre » avait-il dit.) et un Krum à l'air encore plus revêche que d'habitude.  
  
Hermione et Ginny étaient allées aider leurs mères, Arabella, Kyo et Pénélope à ranger la cuisine, pendant que les hommes rangeaient le séjour et Pattenrond et Coquecigrue se chamaillaient dans leur coin.  
  
Bientôt ce fut l'heure de partir, et Harry aurait bien aimé que cette soirée ne finisse jamais, mais demain, ils devaient se lever tôt pour aménager et décorer leur nouvelle maison. Pour l'instant, les meubles étaient couverts de draps blancs, et des cartons s'amassaient dans tous les coins. Les au revoirs furent assez rapides car tout le monde était fatigué. Mais demain ils verraient Sirius, Rémus et Arabella ; Ron devait venir la semaine suivante, et Harry et Hermione devaient partir au Terrier deux jours avant la rentrée.  
  
Mrs Granger les avait chassés du jardin où ils s'étaient installés pour converser, tandis que Pattenrond chassait ce qu'il croyait être des gnomes, qui n'étaient que d'insignifiants nains de jardins appartenant aux voisins de gauche - un couple aisé, aigri et âgé ressemblant assez aux Dursley.  
  
Doucement et sans faire de bruit, Harry se dirigea vers la chambre d'Hermione pour pouvoir continuer leur conversation à leur aise. En passant devant la chambre de ses parents, il perçut les ronflements bruyants de Mr Granger. Arrivé à destination, il ouvrit la porte le plus doucement possible et découvrit Hermione, qui ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, et qui parlait seule en faisant de grands gestes avec les bras. Elle fut comme stupefixée lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de la présence d'Harry, amusé par la scène :  
  
- Qu'est-ce.oh, Harry, tu aurais dû taper. tu vas me prendre pour une schizophrène désormais !  
  
- Mais non, Her-mignonne tu sais bien que je le pense déjà, dit-il en imitant la voix de Ron !  
  
Elle le poussa sur son lit en soupirant et finit par éclater de rire. Elle s'assit en tailleur en face de lui et commença :  
  
- Où en étions nous ?  
  
Mais Harry la regardait avec tellement d'insistance qu'elle en fût troublée :  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
- Ton T-shirt. c'est, c'est.  
  
- Oui, c'est un T-shirt à l'effigie de Krum, mais c'était le seul qui n'était pas dans un carton, grogna-t-elle, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas devenue une de ses groupies.  
  
- J'espère bien, sinon, j'en connais un s'il te voyait qui deviendrait fou - de rage. Et puis, commença-t-il avec un sourire aguicheur, je ne savais pas que tu mettais des shorts aussi courts pour dormir. Je crois que sa mère aurait mieux fait de.  
  
- Oh, tais-toi ! interrompit-elle, ne me parle pas de lui. Je l'aime bien, mais qu'est-ce qu'il est lourdaud quand il s'y met ! Il m'a encore fait le coup de « tu pactises avec l'ennemi Hermione ! » tout simplement parce qu'il m'a envoyé plus de six lettres en un mois.  
  
- Dis donc, il s'est accroché le Viktor.  
  
- Il commence à être énervant, soupira-t-elle.  
  
Ils restèrent un moment sans parler, Hermione regardant le ciel par l'immense fenêtre de sa chambre, Harry tripatouillant les draps rayés et très colorés posés sur le lit. Puis sans crier gare, Hermione se jeta dans les bras de son ami en sanglotant.  
  
- Je t'aime énormément Harry, je ne veux pas te perdre. J'ai eu si peur ! Promets-moi d'être toujours là ! Promets-le moi Harry.  
  
- Je te le promets Hermione, je t'aime beaucoup moi aussi, répondit-il en essayant de couvrir ses pleurs. Il n'était pas encore habitué à ce genre de manifestations d'affection, et Hermione avait pris l'habitude d'éclater en sanglots lorsque personne ne s'y attendait. Mais fais moins de bruit, on pourrait nous entendre.  
  
- Impossible, j'ai insonorisé la pièce, dit-elle simplement en se séparant d'Harry.  
  
- Mais comment as-tu fait ? Nous n'avons pas le droit d'utiliser la magie ?  
  
- Bien sûr que si, tu n'as pas reçu ta lettre ? Regarde.  
  
Elle se dirigea vers le carton le plus proche où était marqué au feutre noir : « Affaires Scolaires », fureta quelques secondes et sortit une enveloppe au sceau de Poudlard qu'elle tendit à Harry.  
  
Chère Miss Granger, Vous avez à présent atteint votre cinquième année d'études à Poudlard et toute l'équipe pédagogique vous en félicite. Par cela, vous avez aussi atteint le second cycle de sorcellerie, ce qui vous permet d'utiliser la magie partout, tout en ayant vos limites, sous peine de sanction infligée par le Service abusif des usages de la magie. En tant que directrice adjointe et directrice de la Maison de Gryffondor, je vous encourage vivement à vous présenter à la candidature de Préfète, en remplissant le bulletin ci-joint, et de nous le renvoyer avant le 10 août. Les résultats des élections vous seront transmis par hibou postal. Je vous rappelle enfin que cette année est décisive pour les cinquième année, car ont lieu à la fin de l'année les BUSE, et les révisions débuterons dès la rentrée.  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Directrice adjointe de Poudlard.  
  
Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit concernant la missive, Hermione se rappela qu'Hedwige était passée, et lui avait déposé sa lettre avant de repartir chasser. Elle repartit en direction du carton « Affaires Scolaires » et sortit une autre enveloppe :  
  
Cher Monsieur Potter, Vous avez à présent atteint votre cinquième année d'études à Poudlard et toute l'équipe pédagogique vous en félicite. Par cela, vous avez aussi atteint le second cycle de sorcellerie, ce qui vous permet d'utiliser la magie partout, tout en ayant vos limites, sous peine de sanction infligée par le Service abusif des usages de la magie. En tant que directrice adjointe et directrice de la Maison de Gryffondor, je vous encourage vivement à participer aux élections qui désigneront le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de notre Maison. Sur le bulletin ci-joint, vous noterez le nom du joueur de votre équipe que vous souhaiteriez voir occuper ce poste. Nous vous prions de nous renvoyer ce bulletin dans les meilleurs délai, par hibou postal. Il va de soi que vous ne pouvez pas voter pour vous. Je vous rappelle enfin que cette année est décisive pour les cinquième année, car ont lieu à la fin de l'année les BUSE, et les révisions débuterons dès la rentrée.  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Directrice adjointe de Poudlard.  
  
Il tendit sa lettre à Hermione et ils commencèrent à discuter de Poudlard et de leurs camarades jusqu'à l'aube, et lorsque Hermione s'écroula sur le lit, il comprit qu'il fallait qu'il aille se coucher. Il la couvrit de son drap multicolore et lui baisa le front avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.  
  
Il s'endormit en regardant le soleil se lever et pensa qu'il allait pouvoir commencer une nouvelle vie. « Il n'est pas trop tard » se dit-il avant de sombrer dans un sommeil paisible. 


End file.
